Frosted flower
by winter morning frost
Summary: One day the guardians find a girl outside dying in the snow. They take the mysterious girl in, keen to learn her secrets. Jack takes particular interest in her, but the closer he gets to her the more of his own secrets will unravel. With a villain on the rise once more, who will survive... and who will fall? Please R&R!
1. The unexpected arrivals

_**Frosted flower**_

Pre face

I looked over at her, our eyes met and right there I knew something was wrong and that was when she screamed.

**Jack**

It was an incredible dream, I was flying fast towards this really awesome looking snow ball fight with one joy snow ball in my hand ready to go and then…. "JACK!" What, Oh yeah, I was helping North prepare for Christmas. "Wake up Jack, you're supposed to be helping us." he tutted. He wasn't going to shut up unless I did something so I opened my eyes and asked, "Aren't your Yeti's meant to be doing this?" as I floated gently back down to the floor and froze the elves who were trying to put shoes on my feet and smirked.

"Jack, every year the guardians get together and help me finish the last few presents!" said North exasperating. "Well I don't see Bunny anywhere!" I shot back. In that precise moment, he burst through the door carrying ….a girl? "Hey mate, you might want to look at this" Bunny said.

"What is this?" North asked. "I found her outside shivering" he said. I couldn't stop staring. She was beautiful, she had copper skin that glowed slightly in the light and hair was as black as midnight wearing what looked what the Native Americans used to wear, "She's barely breathing." said Bunny.

"Move" I said. They stared at me, "Winter spirit, remember." They still looked confused, "I can draw the cold out of people",

"Oh" said Tooth "I didn't know you could do that" "Uhh, just move" I said, as I approached the girl and placed my hand on her forehead. I concentrated hard and I could feel it working. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes didn't match the rest of her body. I'd expected them to be brown, instead they were the colour of sapphires… and utterly gorgeous. She snapped me out of my trance by saying, "You can remove your hand now." I looked up and saw her staring at me. "Uh yeah sorry" I mumbled and offered my hand to help her up, she took it and I pulled her up. "What is your name?" North asked,

"Lillie" she said while observing all of us, her eyes hovered on me. I stared mesmerized, and I wasn't sure if it was just me but, I think she blushed a bit. Sandman flew up and did his weird picture above head communication that I still didn't understand. It looked like she didn't either. "Um what is he doing?" she asked, "He is asking why you were outside my work shop." North said looking her over as if he was about to ask the same thing.

"I honestly have no idea. I went to sleep in the woods, and I woke up here with his hand on my head." she said pointing at me.

"I do have a name" I said, a little bit irked, "It's Ja…"

"I know who you are." she giggled,

"Then may I ask who you are?" Bunny said. She looked confused,

"I already told you my name." she said trying to work out what he meant, "Not your name." he said dismissively, "For starters, are you even human?" he asked. "Not exactly sure." she replied.

"What?" we all said at the same time,

"Well…" she said "I have powers and I can't die but I have to eat, sleep and have all the other human problems." there was silence from everyone, including me, "Well aren't you the freak of nature." I said with a grin. She smiled back and my stomach felt funny, "Well…" said Bunny "Where _did_ you come from?"

"I… I'm from the southern Quoiukahomic tribe" she said nervously. North stared at her open mouthed then caught me looking curiously and quickly fixed himself. "You mean you're not a MIM (man in moon) creation" he said thoughtfully. The others did a double take and stared at her. "Well now that we have of all the completely irrelevant information out of the way." I said as I walked over, "Would you like a tour of the work shop… or work warehouse" I said offering her my hand. She laughed, "Sure… and here I thought you were meant to be the bad guardian." She was still chuckling as I lead her through the yetis. "What did North mean about you not being a MIM creation?" I asked as she stared at the completely useless elves, "It means that I was born with my power and didn't die" she said simply, "Oh" I said, "So how old are you?" "16" she answered. North came in while she was playing with the elves, who completely adored her, "Lillie, me and the other guardians would like to know… um, well we know that where you come from and that you must have parents and…" "My mother is dead so I ran away and have no intention of ever going back" she said cutting him off, "Oh" North said, "Well would you like to stay here tonight while I deliver the presents?" she looked kind of relieved as if she didn't particularly like the idea of trying to find a place to sleep tonight, "And.." he added, "Jack will stay with you." I looked at him slightly shocked but hey, I didn't mind. She looked as if this made her happier, but it could have just been my imagination again. When all the other guardians had gone to help North, I stayed and talked with Lillie until she fell asleep on me. When they got back Bunny stared at me and said "aherm, crushalert!" I glared at him and he laughed.

When they all went back to their secret bases I carefully lifted her up and put her back down. North wouldn't be back until 3 in the morning so I decided to chillax. After about half an hour I heard something in the globe room, I looked at Lillie and thought she would be fine so I ran and found the nightmare king sitting there expecting me, "hello brother" he said calmly.

I pointed my staff at him and he held his hands up saying "I come in peace" I wasn't convinced so I said, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" "A, you can't, B, father wouldn't like you very much." he said.

"He doesn't like me anyway" I mumbled. "Oh he's still ignoring you is he?" he said, and laughed "He never did like you much did he… um, who's that?" Pitch said pointing over my shoulder and I saw Lillie standing there, mouth open watching us, "I'm out of here" said Pitch and he disappeared. _Oh great_, I thought_, now I had to explain this carefully so she wouldn't tell the guardians._ "Um… "

"What just happened?" she asked,

"Family reunion." I muttered.

I sighed, "I have to tell you my story Lillie."

"Okay" she said slowly.

"So after I became a guardian, MIM broke his 300 year silence and told me that I wasn't like the other guardians. He… uh, he told me that I was his son." she looked confused so I said, "You see, he's come down from the moon only twice, both times because he'd fallen in love with a human. The first time he had Pitch, and the second time he had me."

"Oh okay." she said rather calmly "Heh" I said "All those years I wanted a family and when I get one it sucks" I said,

"So I'm assuming you want me to keep this a secret?" she said grinning,

"Yes, very much so" I replied grinning back,

"Sure thing" she said quietly. Then she smiled and her eyes tuned gold for a second and a piece of paper floated in front of me, "Here's a contract of my silence." she sniggered,

"How did you do that?" I asked

"My power" she said "I just think what I want to happen, and it does."

"That is really awesome" I said. She smiled and blushed, this time I was sure of it, then she yawned. I laughed and said, "You probably need to go to bed now." She laughed "Yeah, I do" she went to the bed and said "Night Jack." I smiled "Night Lillie." I said.

The next morning when she woke up North was waiting for her. He said she could stay with the guardians for a while. She was so relieved. Then Tooth said, "You'd better come look at this."

I followed North to the main communication room (for talking to MIM), where we found Tooth tittering nervously, "MIM says he's coming down." she manager to stutter,

"What!" I said, now very worried. He'd kept my secret so far but…. That's when it started. The ground was shaking, and part of the floor was glowing, and then MIM stepped out of the light. He was pale like me, tall like Pitch and had jet black hair also like Pitch, "Subtle" I muttered,

"Hello" he said

"Hello and goodbye" I said and attempted to fly away but Bunny grabbed my hood and growled, "Oh no you don't." MIM looked at everyone except me, as if trying to purposely avoid me, "There is something that Jack has been keeping from you, but I think that you need to know." I paled, if that's even possible. _Don't you dare, you son of a *****._ I thought but the looks the guardians were giving me told me that I didn't just think it, "What is it?" North asked his eyes never leaving me, "This is awkward for me too Jack" MIM said arrogantly. I snorted.

"Yeah sure." I muttered. "Now that I exist you try to ruin my life."

"Shut up Jack, continue MIM." Bunny said, quite annoyed.

"Well" MIM said, "Jack is my son." I cringed as he said it.

"And" he continued, "Pitch is his half-brother." There was silence. I turned around and everyone was staring. I groaned.

"That's one hell of a secret mate." said Bunny spinning one of his boomerangs. Then Lillie spoke, "That's important because...?" She said, looking very confused at all this. "Well" MIM said, "The last time _I_ checked, Pitch wants Jack dead and I'm just making it clear that I'm not taking sides… probably." he added, making me worried. I knew pitch was evil but MIM hated me more. "By the way" he said, "Who exactly are _you_?" he asked, looking at Lillie.

"She's a guest" North said vaguely, not really concentrating on what MIM was saying. North was still looking at me. I glared at him annoyed, "What a pretty guest." MIM said looking her over slowly, "Though I do not remember creating you." He said confused. "You didn't." she replied cooly, his eyes widened with surprise. "Oh so your one of them." He said with realisation. "I heard you lost your queen, I'm very sorry." He said as she clenched her jaw. "Yes" she replied. He nodded and asked, "May I hold your hand?" If I looked confused she looked like everyone just turned into clowns! "Sure…?" she managed to stutter. She offered her hand. I was trying to figure out why MIM wanted to hold her hand when I heard a gasp of pain. I looked over and saw that Lillie had collapsed to the floor. "What did you do to her?!" I snapped at MIM, "I read her memory, and am currently projecting it for you to see." he answered. I looked up at the image forming above her head and flew over curiously to watch with the others.


	2. A bloody birthday

**Lillie**

What was happening? I was back at my fifth birthday. No, no, no, not that day. I couldn't be here, why was I _here_? I suddenly saw my five year old self running with my mum to the cornfields. That had been my birthday wish, to play hide and seek in the cornfields with mummy. I followed behind them watching. Mum was counting and I was hiding behind a cornstalk giggling when a hurricane of sorts came trapping us in the field. A man stepped out the storm. He was tall, fat and had a cruel face. "Ratcliff." I growled. Then I turned back to the scene. My mother was screaming at me to run but I stayed to help her, not that I did much. Ratcliff grabbed her around the neck and fastened steel handcuffs on her wrists, "Don't move or I make it iron." he whispered in her ear and carefully tied a gag over her mouth. She stilled, my five year old self tried to run towards her but fell over. I realize now that was because mum had cast an invisible force around my feet to stop me running for her. I couldn't watch anymore and I tried to leave but something was holding me there and when I tried to close my eyes they were forced open. "I hope you were worth the effort of me coming out here little one." Ratcliff said with a sneer. I watched my five year old self start crying and I realized that I was as well. "So you're the new destiny." he drawled and did a mocking bow. Little me looked up and nodded cautiously. "Well then I'm going to offer you a deal. You give me your powers and I won't kill your poor mother here." he said shoving her face up so I could see her. "Your choice really." he said smiling. Little me looked at mum who was frantically shaking her head. Mum tried to get up to run to but she fell over again. She kept trying and failing. Ratcliff raised an eyebrow, "I'll take that as a no then." he said. I didn't want to watch this but every time I tried to turn away or shut my eyes some invisible force kept making me watch. "Well if that's what you want…" Radcliff said excitedly, "How do you want me to kill her? Wait, I have a great idea!" He conjured his magic and I watched, (both me's) as my mother get bloated and begin to expand. The one thing I thanked Radcliff for is keeping her gag on because even muffled, her screams were horrifying. After about two minutes of slowly blowing her up like a balloon, she exploded. Spraying blood and guts everywhere, as I collapsed with sobs. Little me screamed, "Mummy!" I finally managed to stand up and ran to where mum used to be, but Radcliff wasn't finished yet. He used his magic to gather all the blood and guts from everywhere and dumped it on little me. When this happened, her eyes opened wide in horror, and she turned around to face Radcliff he said, "There's your mummy Lillie." And just like that, he disappeared into thin air. Just as he did, my older sister Pocahontas, who was ten at the time, came to get me and mum from the corn fields. When she saw little me covered in blood and mum nowhere to be seen, "Lillie" she said slowly "where's mum?" as soon as she said that little me stood up and ran as fast as she could towards the woods. "Lillie!" little Pocahontas yelled, and the memory blurred and faded into black.


	3. A fathers pride

**Jack**

The projection faded and we all turned to Lillie, who was still unconscious on the ground. Tooth, who was always overly emotional suddenly burst into tears on me, "That poor girl." she sobbed as she clung to me. I peeled her off of me and flew over to Lillie to see if she was going to wake up any time soon. As soon as I got close her eyes fluttered open and she groaned as she sat up. "You okay?" I asked softly, "Yeah" she said rubbing her head. Now that she was awake everyone came over and pushed me out of the way, I walked over to the globe only to see MIM standing there, so I immediately walked the other way. As soon as she stood up the guardians started asking her lots of questions so I went over to listen.

"I don't understand if you and your mum were so _all_ powerful and everything, why you didn't kick that jerks butt?" asked Bunny. "Um... well, I didn't really know how to use my powers yet, and mum….. Uh, you saw the chains right?"

"Yeah..." I said, curious now.

"Well, we do have a few weaknesses. Steel stops our powers and iron does the same but causes extreme agony." she explained simply.

"Aha!" That explains the, '_Don't move or I make it iron'_, thing!" exclaimed North. "You poor child." he said suddenly scooping her into a bear hug.

"Can't breathe!" she gasped and North put her down.

"Why are you all sorry for her?" MIM asked, looking extremely confused. "She's the reason her mother is dead." he said pointing at her.

"You start pointing fingers I'll point a very rude one at you." she said coldly. Suddenly I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing and she as well as the rest of the guardians joined in. MIM glared at me and said, "That's the last time you laugh at me boy." and suddenly I felt blinding pain and fell to the floor.


	4. The power of a destiny

**Lillie **

I have no idea what happened. One minute we were all laughing and the next minute Jack was on the floor screaming in agony and… dissolving? I looked over at MIM, who was glowing slightly then back to Jack who was now convulsing. All the guardians rushed over to Jack to see what was happening. I could tell MIM was using his power to do this from the way he was smiling. I summoned enough magic to make my eyes glow, so that MIM would think I had a lot more magic ready, and yelled out to him, "Leave now MIM!" he glanced over then went back to watching Jack, "Leave!" I yelled, this time he held my gaze. I monitored his thoughts and pushed them gently towards leaving. Suddenly he disappeared into a tornado of white light. I looked over to Jack who was now reforming. I walked over awkwardly, Tooth was off her head panicking and flying spastically all over the place. I looked over at Jack again then looked away quickly because he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had abs, _Wow, was not expecting that,_ I thought tomyself. I looked up at the ceiling and frowned, MIM's tornados had cracked some holes in the roof. I started to fix it moving the pieces back into place and sealing all the gaps. When it was finished I turned around to find all the guardians, well except Jack, staring at me. "Um, sorry", I said while blushing. Jack suddenly groaned taking the guardian's attention away from me. His eyes fluttered and he started to float upwards surrounded by icy-blue light. I watched spellbound and when he was about three metres off the ground he stopped, his eyes opened and the blue light exploded into small snowflakes that floated gently down to the ground. Jack wasn't so lucky, he dropped out of the air like a stone, landing with a thud on the ground.


	5. Authors note

**Authors note **

Hi and thanks for reading my story. I am just interjecting here to explain something. You may have noticed that my descriptions are somewhat lacking, I would like to explain the reasoning behind this. Like in any ordinary book I want my readers to imagine the character's as they/you see them I will describe the absolute essentials that I really need you to see in the character, like how Lillie has copper skin, black hair and the blue eyes. The characters from the movie don't really need describing they were in a movie. There are three characters that I would like to get their looks down, (essentials only).

Lillie: she has black hair, when I say black I mean black black and she has a fringe, she has copper skin, like if you have seen the movie Pocahontas, like that skin, her eyes are sapphire blue, this is the one thing I really want to stress, when she uses her powers they turn golden, but the blue is the most important. Look up some pictures of sapphires to get an idea. She is meant to be insanely pretty, beautiful and utterly gorgeous, she has good figure. Other than that it's up to you.

MIM: he has pale skin like jacks, with a slight grey tint, has golden eyes, like pitch, jet black hair, also like pitch, he is also very tall. I like to imagine him as haughty looking, he is sort of a villain.

Ratcliff: I don't think I described him at all, poor evil dude. He doesn't really feature again apart from a few mentions. He is fat and an English lord, he is also extremely racist. Other than that any evilly looking image is good.

Thank you for indulging my little (not) note, please continue to read my story.

WINTER OUT!


	6. In the deep end

**Authors note:**

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading my story, (I know I drag it out a bit, ****~_~). ****But seriously, thank you. I am so sorry it took so long to update, I had lots of assignments/homework to do. This is my longest chapter, but there is some romance coming! Yay!**

**Jack**

"Ow" I moaned as I hit the ground. I opened my eyes to find Tooth hovering over my face looking worried.

"Are you okay Jack?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said sitting up. The other guardians seeing I was awake, ran over to see if I was alright.

"Jack" North said in a hushed whisper, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" I answered slowly, "Why are you whispering?" I asked, fairly confused, because the only other person in the room, as far as I could see was Lillie and she was standing across the room fixing the roof, which had crumbled to the ground during MIM's entrance and exit tornadoes. I stared at her for a while, mesmerized by her and her powers. She looked over and caught me staring. She smiled at me then went back to fixing the roof. I don't know why but when she smiled at me, I felt all warm, which is _something_ because I never feel warmth. I turned back to the guardians because I'd kind of been ignoring them. They had formed this sort of semi-circle near me, I shuffled over to them and said, "What are we talking about?"

"Lillie" Bunny muttered, glancing over at her as he said her name.

"Right" I said, pumped up, "Um… why?" I asked, confused again.

"We are trying to decide whether or not to let her stay." North said in his thick Russian accent.

"Why should she not stay?" I asked, even more confused, "She's kind of the reason I'm not dissolved into air right now!" They all looked at me surprised. Sandman was doing that thing where he communicates with the sand pictures. There was a sleeping boy that stood up, collapsed again and then there was a question mark. I sighed, I was never going to get the hang of interpreting Sandy's Pictionary conversations. I turned to the rest of the guardians, "What did he say?" I asked them, sighing again.

"He's asking if you were conscious enough to hear that." said North, who was the expert at interpreting Sandman's pictures.

"Oh" I said, "Yeah, I was."

"I agree with Jack." Bunny said, "And she'd be pretty handy if Pitch ever turned up again. I froze but then relaxed again, as I remembered that they didn't know about Pitch's little visit the other night.

"Hmm…" North said, "How old did she say she was?" he asked.

"Sixteen." I answered quickly.

"Actually..." came a voice from the direction of Lillie. We all turned around to look at her. She blushed, "I'm actually fifteen." she said looking at us nervously,

"Then why did you say you were sixteen?" I said confused out for the day.

"More importantly" Bunny said, "How the hell can you hear us from all the way over there!?" he asked, open mouthed. Lillie raised her eyebrows.

"I just fixed the roof with my mind, and you want to know how I can hear you… seriously." she said, and I smirked. I liked it when she had an attitude.

"Jack." she said, "The reason I said I was sixteen is because I will be, in six days." she said and then shrugged. "I figured I could round it up" she looked back at the roof and fixed the last piece back into place.

"WELL" North clapped, making us all jump. "We can't kick you out six days before your birthday, can we." he said, starting to smile. Lillie turned around in shock. She tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. Eventually she gave up and just smiled.

"If she's going to stay" said Tooth excitedly, "We should show her around." I looked at her, confused, yet again.

"I already showed her round the work shop Tooth, remember", I said slowly

"Not the workshop." She said dismissively, "I mean all our bases. We could have a sleepover at all of them!" she said, in an extremely high pitched voice. Sandman started nodding enthusiastically.

"Well, I don't see why not." said North, enthusiastically rubbing his hands together, "What do you think Bunny?" he asked. Bunny just shrugged.

"I don't really care either way." he said, staring very intensely in the direction of Lillie's ass. I shot a blast of ice at his head and yelled, "HEY!" he yelled back at me, causing everyone to jump. "What the bloody hell was that for!?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head vigorously.

"It's not nice to stare at a fifteen year old girl's ass like a creepy pervert." I said with a little smirk on my face. He didn't answer, but he _did_ give me extreme death stare. "Oh and Tooth" I said breaking eye contact to make sure I didn't burst out laughing and infuriate Bunny even more, "I think that's a great idea." I looked over at Lillie, who was laughing silently into her hands at the look Bunny was giving me.

"Would you mind if I just set up my stuff first?" Lillie asked, still chuckling slightly.

"Of course my dear," North said, "Just follow me and you can pi…"

"Uh I actually have a room. Sort of." Lillie said bashfully looking at her feet. Sandman made a question mark above his head. North looked confused too.

"What do you mean child?" he asked, eyeing her cautiously.

"Well, um, it's hard to explain, and when I do, no one understands, sooo… can I just show you?" she asked.

"Sure." I said, curious to see what she was talking about. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't seen where she had gone to sleep after Pitch came the other night. I'd just assumed she had gone back to the couch. She walked up to the wall and placed her hand against it. Her eyes glowed golden, I stared at them transfixed when I realized a door was appearing under her hand, and was slowly growing out around it. I stared open mouthed. This was the most magic I had ever seen her do. Her eyes slowly faded back to their normal sapphire colour. She turned,

"This is my portable room" she said, "It comes with me everywhere and takes up no space what so ever." she said proudly. She suddenly looked concerned, "Is he alright?" she asked, pointing at Bunny who looked pretty shocked and his bottom lip was trembling,

"How the b bloody hell d did you do that?" he finally managed to stutter pointing at the mahogany looking door.

"If you are going to ask how I do something every time I do anything remotely magic, we are going to have a problem." she said, looking at Bunny with a small smirk on her face. She opened the door and disappeared inside. She came out seconds later with a full quiver of arrows and a bow. We must have looked pretty shocked because she took one look at our faces and started laughing. "Tooth" she said still laughing, "Can my base be on the sleepover thing? If I get to see where you all live then I want you to see where I live." she said smiling.

"Sure." said Tooth, "We can go there first, then we can go to the warren, then the Tooth palace, then the dream castle and finally Jack's lake." she said getting worked up again. "Cool." I said, deciding to join the conversation again. That and I was starting to feel like a bit of a hypocrite about what I said to Bunny earlier about staring. "Are we going to go any time soon?" I asked. I was very curious and wanted to see where Lillie lived.

"We can go right now if you want to Jack." answered Tooth. She turned towards Lillie. "Now we don't know where you live so _you're_ going to have to get us there." she said. Lillie shrugged.

"Sure." she said and clicked her fingers. The room around us started to fade and when the light came back, we were in a clearing of a pine forest. I looked around taking in my surroundings. It was beautiful. There were trees all around us with a small hut constructed in between two trees. Near the edge of the clearing there was a river running next to a massive cliff with a single protruding plank up the top. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the guardians looking at it to. Lillie caught us staring. "I sometimes jump off the top of that." she said, giggling at our faces after she had said it. "We can go swimming if you want to." she said. My heart sank, I froze every liquid I touched. The closest thing I ever got to swimming was walking on top of the water. The other guardians all agreed readily, even Sandy, he's made of sand for crying out loud! North took off his big winter cloak and dumped it and his hat in a pile and ran for the river. The other guardians not having any clothes to remove, Sandy's are attached to him, ran and jumped straight in after North, "I'll be right back, I just have to get changed." said Lillie, disappearing into the hut. I watched the guardians paddling around in the river, I wondered what water felt like. "Jack, why aren't you getting in?" I turned to see Lillie dressed in a black one piece that clung to her figure perfectly, and I couldn't help staring. "Are you going to answer me or not?" she said, looking at me with a quizzical look on her face.

"I… can't swim, I freeze the water." I said looking down at my feet, as if accusing them.

"Really?" she said looking just above my head confused.

"But… oh I see." she said, her eyes starting to glow golden again. I looked up to see what she was looking at when suddenly my mind was flooded with images of cool powers that I had never seen before, each one flashed up and gave a brief description. After about 12 of them I started to be able to see the world again.

"What the hell just happened?!" I said feeling my head for no particular reason.

"MIM was keeping some of your powers from you and I stopped him." she said smiling, "Now you can choose when you freeze things",

"Hate to burst your bubble… but I still don't know _how_ to swim." I said a little sarcastically.

"No problem" she said, "I can teach you." she looked me over. "But you're going to have to wear swimmers."

She chucked me a pair of brown and blue pants. "Go put those on." she said, gesturing to the tall wall that had just grown up from the ground.

"Uhh, you haven't given me a shirt." I pointed out, a little embarrassed. I knew that I had a reasonably good looking body, but that didn't mean I wanted to show it off to the world.

"You won't need it." she replied cooly. "Now hurry up!" she pushed me towards the wall. "I actually want to go swimming." she laughed. I walked behind the wall and stripped. As pulled on the pants I realised, much to my embarrassment, that they were skin tight.

"Shit." I muttered looking out at the Guardians who were staring at the wall waiting for me. I sighed and stepped out from behind the wall. As soon as I did the wall shrunk back into the ground, I chucked my hoodie, pants and staff on the ground and walked over to river.

"Finally." said Lillie when I was standing at the edge of the river.

"This will be good." Bunny said, grinning evilly at me, and suddenly, I felt less confident about the whole 'learning how to swim in front of the Guardians' thing. Lillie frowned.

"Well since you think it's going to be so funny, you aren't allowed to watch." she said, her eyes flashing golden. Suddenly the water splashed and parted but I couldn't see anything causing it. I looked over at Lillie for an explanation. "I put a giant invisible wall so Bunny couldn't laugh at you." she explained.

"But I can still see Bunny." I pointed out, looking over at him, whose mouth was moving but he was not making a sound.

"It works like one way glass. We can see them but they can't see us. I also made it sound proof." she said then wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Which is a good thing because you do not want to know what Bunny is saying right now." she shuddered. "But anyway, it's time to get _you_ into the water." she said smiling like a lunatic. I cautiously stepped into the water. It felt so different to anything I had ever felt before. It was cool and warm at the same time, and was soft like velvet. I reached and put my hands in the water too, it felt amazing. I walked in further until it was up to my waist. I laughed, I didn't know why, but I laughed. I looked up to see Lillie paddling towards me. "Jack Frost today you will learn how to swim." she said dramatically. "Okay, so first you start by kicking your legs and arms at the same time." she instructed, demonstrating. I copied what she was doing and I started to move. I paddled around, but I went a little too far out**. **I panicked, stopped paddling and began to sink. I began to remember why I liked the water frozen, as memories of my death flashed before my eyes as I drifted towards the darkness. I felt a hand tugging on me, pulling me upwards back towards the light. Once I broke the surface I gasped and realised that Lillie had pulled me back to the shallow bank of the river. "And that, my young padawan is why you do not swim in the deep end on your first try." she said grinning.

"Uhh… what's a padawan?" I asked as I had never in my life heard the word before.

"Oh it's from a movie." she said, "It means apprentice." she explained.

"Oh, wait is that an insult?" I said in mock offense. She giggled.

No was all she said in reply. She offered her hand to help me back into the water. I took it and cautiously walked back into the water. She pulled me closer to her. Our bodies were so close they were almost touching, and that is when I made the best decision of my life. I leaned in and kissed her.

**Oh my gosh I wrote more than 2000 words, happy dance, thank you to all you readers of this story, reviews are nice. (Hopefully necessary!) next chapter we find out more about Lillie. Mwah ha ha!**


	7. Sorry

A/N: Hi guys, I have decided to abandon this fic on the account that I have lost all direction for the story and have realised that I was being a sloppy writer. If you would like to know what was going to happen PM me asking and I will give you a basic run down. Sorry


End file.
